In modern electronic devices, increasing numbers of components may be packed into a single small area, for instance, to create a memory cell array. For such a device to function, many of the individual components may need to be electrically isolated from one another. Accordingly, electrical isolation is important for preventing unwanted electrical interaction between adjacent components.
Structures (e.g., trenches) may be formed during fabrication of electronic devices to, for instance, isolate areas in which active components, for instance, transistors, memory cells, and the like, are formed. As the size of electronic components has become smaller than 250 nanometers, using trench structures has become preferable to, for instance, isolation using local oxidation of silicon. In some instances, a layer (e.g., a film) of semiconductor material may be deposited on the surface of electronic components and an unfilled portion of one or more trenches to serve, for instance, as a control gate.
However, when electronic components reach the size of 100 nanometers or less, a width of a trench may be narrow enough to make uniform deposition of a semiconductor layer thereon unreliable. In some instances, the uniformity of the deposition may become compromised enough to leave empty bubbles, or other voids, within the trench. Such voids may contribute to unwanted interactions between the adjacent components.